<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're the one for me, forevermore and after. by KazukiSato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791977">You're the one for me, forevermore and after.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazukiSato/pseuds/KazukiSato'>KazukiSato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazukiSato/pseuds/KazukiSato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"She begins to go down. Not the way you're thinking, she's going down on one knee in front of the most important person in her life. No it's not Winter. Nor is it Klein. Nevermind her teammates and family, Blake and Yang. It's someone whom she has by fate and destiny been paired up with since that fateful day at Beacon Academy."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're the one for me, forevermore and after.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingParadise14/gifts">DreamingParadise14</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhana/gifts">Zhana</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeOfMorning910/gifts">HopeOfMorning910</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikaninja/gifts">Pikaninja</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is something that I thought of and wanted to put down. Please be gentle, this is my first time doing and would appreciate some feedback.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She's been wanting this ever since she saw the ring in the shop. No she's been wanting this ever since she has laid her eyes on her for the first time all those years ago." Weiss Schnee has never quite dreamed like this before, especially since this dream is going to become a reality pretty soon. Make that right now actually.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She begins to go down. Not the way you're thinking, she's going down on one knee in front of the most important person in her life. No it's not Winter. Nor is it Klein. Nevermind her teammates and family, Blake and Yang. It's someone whom she has by fate and destiny been paired up with since that fateful day at Beacon Academy.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>A girl falls backwards into a luggage cart, sending cases flying. Someone is standing over her. "What are you doing??!!" they say.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The girl getting up says "Uh, sorry!"  "Sorry?! DO you have any idea of the damage you may have caused?!"says the white haired girl.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The girl holding a case says " Uhhh..." The white haired girl then takes it back and reveals the contents: Dust. She begins to explain what it is and the dark haired girl then stays quiet yet again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" The sassy girl yells once more.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The girl, who had been receiving more and more Dust to her face, finally sneezes, which erupts into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity right onto the white haired girl. The bottle she had been holding flies over the courtyard and at the feet of Blake Belladonna, who picks it up and notices the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side as she reads from a book and looks over at the scene.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The Schnee girl yells. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm really, really sorry!" The red cloaked girl apologizes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" The Schnee girl concludes. "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" She warns. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The red cloaked girl then gets fed and and rudely says "Hey! I said I was sorry, Princess!!" </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She's wearing her family formal garb. It consists of a white and blue tux with the Schnee family emblem on the back and a small token of it in the lapel. She's dressed for success because she knows what's going to transpire. She knows her partner so well, she knows every thought and atom to her. To the particle.</p><p> </p><p>She's at the place of beginnings, Beacon academy because why not? This is where it all started. This is where they first met and became entwined through fate.  The place is decorated in whites, reds, blues, and silvers. A dinner table in the middle with half eaten food, with a bouquet of osiria roses.</p><p> </p><p>She puts her left hand above her left breast, clears her throat, and looks up with practiced confidence and grace at the love of her life. She Smiles with reverence and affection and begins her declamation.</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Rose.  We have know each other for twelve years, both good and bad times. Some even almost tragic. You know me. I know you. We know each other like no other being. You are my missing puzzle piece, of that insanely ridiculous jigsaw. My point is, I want to become your number one. Your go-to for everything and after. I want you to use me as your support. As a pillar of light and everything good. As you'd use a sword and shield in combat and war, let my body become that for you. I swear I will never dull or brittle and will always shine and be sharp. I will forever be your Knight in shining armor. Now will you do me the greatest honor of marrying me?"</p><p> </p><p>She gasps and then puts her hands over her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby Rose. One of the best and greatest huntresses in Remnant along with the rest of Team RWBY even after all these years, the woman with normal knees, has just been asked for her hand in marriage. She's wearing a beautiful and dazzling red Dress with frills on the bottom and silver slash with a bow around her midsection and back. She is dressed to impress, to catch that certain Schnee eye and have her go on her knees. She to knows her partner so well. To the atom. But she didn't know of today. Today was a surprise to her. Why you may ask? The reason is due to the fact the setting is a bit odd. Never once did she consider she'd be back here again in her life, ESPECIALLY not like THIS. The place however does hold fond and precious memories. Not just for Ruby but for Weiss as well. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please enjoy and my apologies for it not being much.</p><p>Check out this incredibly friendly WR server: https://discord.com/invite/whiterose-mafia</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>